Double0K and Super Spy Kirby
by Axe Warrior
Summary: Two puffball agents stranded in space crash in Dreamland, Popstar. The inhabitants there welcome them, Jacob and Josh, into the community. They and Nick, a cappy, buy a game in which they are sucked into, and travel in a Nightmare in Dreamland style quest
1. 1: Land of Nightmare

Double-0-K and Super Spy Kirby

Chapter One: Land of Nightmare 

Far, far away in an unknown land…

It was a world full of darkness, where demons of all sorts roamed. There was no light anywhere, only darkness creeping around. No one had ever heard of this land, and no one would ever want to. Who could be in charge of all this? It was Nightmare, the darkest demon known to the universe.

Long ago, when Nightmare or the strange land never existed, everyone lived in peace and harmony in the Solar System of Dreams, all throughout the six planets known as Pop Star, Rock Star, Aqua Star, Neo Star, Shiver Star, and Ripple Star.

Down in Shiver Star lived a mad scientist who built an underground factory to conduct his experiments. He was tired after finishing his mutation processes on poor little innocent animals. He thought that he had finished all the mutating he needed, so he lay down on his very uncomfortable straw bed.

During the night, one of his test tubes that contained a leak spilled in his mouth when he was snoring, and he started to mutate into a hideous figure that looked like a pile of sludge, stuffed in the gutter. He then started to have peculiar dreams. Or should I say nightmares…

In his nightmare he was walking through the laboratory when something overcame him and he started to wreck up everything with his fists. When the spirit came out of him it started to form into what looked like yet another mutated demon. He had large horns and a big cape and was completely dark overall.

After looking at his own self, the demon stared at the mad scientist with an extremely angry look on his face. In a flash the nightmare flew toward him and killed him with a bunch of flying stars. After this, the nightmare used its powers to escape the dream. The mad scientist lay on his bed, still, but he was extremely scorched by a very hot substance. Everything that had happened in the dream had come true…he was dead.

I could go on with the tales of that demon, who eventually came to be known as Nightmare, but I have a different tale to tell…

In Nightmare's Domain…

"Quick! They're gaining on us!" one puffball said.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" another puffball spoke up.

Two puffballs were on a 00 mission, but they accidentally blew their cover and were trying to escape. Nightmare had sent four of his guards to chase after them. His guard's were all riding on a transport ship, which was rapidly getting faster and faster, almost close enough to capture the puffballs. The two puffballs were trying to reach the hanger so they could escape to anywhere, as long as it was far away from this place.

"They're getting way too close…" one of them said.

"OK, you know what to do…"

"I do? Oh yeah…3…2…1! Go!"

The two puffballs flipped backwards, making the guards think they were behind them, but really in the process of doing so they hid underneath the ship.

"Sir…" a guard said in a comm.-link. "They got away…."

"What? You fool!" Nightmare started. "Get back here quickly or else you'll get worse punishment!"

The ship started heading back and the two puffballs safely walked toward the hanger.

"I love doing that…" the first puffball's name was Josh, and the second puffball's name was Jacob.

"Don't get too worked out…they destroyed our planet and now we failed the assassination." Jacob said. "And we still haven't even gotten off this wretched world."

"Look on the bright side! We survived Nightmare's wrath!" Josh replied.

"Well where do you think we can go now?"

"Anywhere."

Those were the last words they said before they got into a cruiser, started up stealth mode, and blasted off into space. It had been several days before a planet appeared on their radar system. They were both tired and hungry, and close to death.

"I see a planet up ahead!" Josh choked out.

"Do you have to joke at a time like this?" Jacob just woke up from his sleep.

"I'm not joking! See for yourself!" Josh lifted Jacob up so he could see what was coming up.

"Look on the info screen and see if it's safe." Jacob said as he ended up doing it himself. "The planet's name is Pop Star…and consists of places that are safe…for instance Cappy Town. We should go there. It's a nice place filled with inhabitants known as Cappies. They are ruled by a king who lives in a nearby castle."

"Good enough for me! Time to put this thing into full gear!" Josh used the last of the ship's energy to go full speed.

"Wait! This kind of ship can't handle the speed!" Jacob tried to warn him, but he was too busy thinking off food.

From the ground a blazing figure could be seen rushing through the atmosphere. The ship had started to set on fire due to the intense speed and the part of the atmosphere they were in. Josh still had a blank look on his face, busy dreaming about food instead of worrying about how they would survive the landing. Jacob, being unable to reach Josh or the controls, almost jumped out the window because they only had a miniscule amount of time before they exploded.

Before that could happen, a pink puffball that looked the same as them appeared. He started to inhale the ship, and as soon as he got it to slow down, he let it drop.

Josh, now out of the trance, stepped outside the scorched cruiser and stared at the puffball that had saved him. Jacob leaped out after him.

"Poyo! Who are you?" Kirby was eight years older since he last had ventured out of Cappy Town.

Recognizing Kirby as one of their kind, Josh and Jacob spoke up.

"I'm Josh," he answered.

"And I'm Jacob. Nightmare had destroyed our planet recently and we were on a 00 mission to assassinate him."

"Unfortunately, they found us out and we recently escaped to here." Josh finished. "We are in desperate need of food."

"Alright!" Kirby said. "Come with me to Chef Kawasaki's kitchen and I'll show you around!"


	2. 2: The Mysterious Game

Double-0-K and Super Spy Kirby

Double-0-K and Super Spy Kirby

Chapter Two: The Mysterious Game

"So…give me a full story of how you got here." Kirby said as he, Jacob, and Josh walked toward Chef Kawasaki's kitchen.

"Sure!" Jacob said. "I'll tell you since Josh is a lot more hungry than I am." He showed a slight grin, pointing at an exhausted Josh.

"Go ahead!" Kirby replied.

"On a planet far, far, away from here called Floria, there was a small group of resistance fighters that were all against Nightmare. Unfortunately, Floria was the planet closest to Nightmare's Domain. Nightmare's doomsday ray completely obliterated the star not too long after he learned of the resistance team. Everyone on the planet was killed."

"How did you survive?" Kirby asked, not realizing he was interrupting.

"Josh and I were on a 00 mission and were at Nightmare's Domain at the time. After Floria was demolished, Nightmare soon found out that we weren't his new guard demons, so we took off in a cruiser and six days later we landed here."

"That is harsh. Now that you are here, you'll be living here too. The cappies are ever-so friendly when they get visitors from other planets." Kirby said.

"So you're saying it's common here to get visitors from other planets?"

"No, no, no. I'm not saying that. In fact, I came from another planet too…but I can't remember which. I was too young. Well, the kitchen is just up ahead. After you guys finish eating, I'll give you the grand tour."

As soon as Josh opened the door lots of cappies came out, yelling, "SURPRISE!"

"We saw the ship that you were in, and decided to give you a welcome party!" a cappy came up to them. "Welcome to Cappy Town! I'm Nick, and you're welcome to stay and live here as long as you like!"

"It's nice to meet you, Nick! I'm Jacob, and this is my hungry companion, Josh."

"So, where are you from? By the looks of it nowhere near here!" Nick asked.

Jacob told Nick the whole story as they sat down and started to eat some Curry Rice that Kawasaki cooked up. Nick's sad face disappeared as Jacob finished talking and he got up.

"Well! We better get to work on your tree house!" Nick stated. "C'mon, guys!" Nick and about fifty other cappies ran out the door.

"Tree house?" Josh looked confused.

"I told you that take visitors in really kindly…and the tree house is like a life-sized house pretty much. You'll find out soon. When every cappy gets together to build something, it's gets done…fast." Kirby winked as he gestured to Josh and Jacob to follow him. "Now for the tour."

"Here's the town square!" Kirby announced as they reached a large courtyard. "Everything comes off of this place. You'll find all the shops here, and the houses are all over there. The mayor's house is that big building up ahead, and…"

"You mean that castle?" Jacob interrupted.

"No…" Kirby got a grudging look on his face. "That's King Dedede's Castle. King Dedede doesn't deserve to be King, I'll tell you that. And nearly every single day he's been trying to get rid of me with his set of monsters. Do you know how tiring it is to fight those freaks? Moving on…"

Slightly after they had finished the tour and were headed back toward the kitchen, Nick had caught up with them.

"We've finished your tree house!" Nick exclaimed.

"Already? That was fast!" They both had their mouth's open in awe.

"Well, when you have every cappy working on…"

"We know, we know."

"I ordered a team of cappies to go get furniture for you two. You are going to enjoy living in Cappy Town!" Nick finished.

Three years passed and life in Cappy Town was great! Nothing getting in the way, except for the pathetic attempts of King Dedede trying to get rid of all three of them now. Nick had become their best friend. Then there was that ordinary day that turned out to be a lot more different than ordinary…it all started after Jacob and Josh had defeated a prototype robot Bugzzy.

"Now THAT'S what I call a challenge." Jacob said as he walked away from where the Mecha-Bugzzy had escaped certain doom by blasting away on a rocket booster. "Too bad you were knocked out…you should've seen my new attack I made up." Jacob continued his bragging.

"Alright, fine. I believe you…" Josh said only to shut him up. "Now let's go celebrate and buy a new game! That other one broke yesterday."

"You what?" Jacob exclaimed. "I paid for that, you know…"

They both walked toward the town square, when Nick came up to them. "Hey! Where 'ya headed?"

"We're going down to go buy a game…celebrating for once again routing that Mecha-Bugzzy. We really have to find a way to destroy that thing before it escapes with its fancy little jetpack." Josh answered.

"Well I always thought that it wouldn't return if it's repairer was dead, and no doubt it's someone from Nightmare's gang of villains. Now what game are you thinking of getting?" Nick asked.

"It's a new game, Kirby Red Diamond. Ever heard of it?" Jacob joined in.

"Nope. Not at all…must be REALLY new then. That means we'll be one of the firsts to try it! Well, if you got the money I could rush down and get it for you. You must be tired from the battle."

"Yuss!" Josh said as he sat down on a nearby bench, waiting for Nick to come back. Grey clouds came into view in the sky and it started to rain a bit. The rain had gotten extremely heavy when Nick came back.

"We better get back to the tree house quickly before the rain wrecks the game!" Nick tried to yell over the winds.

The three of them started to run. It wasn't long before they reached the tree house, but when they did, lightning started to come down, once inside the warm safety of the tree house, Josh spoke up.

"This storm is suspicious…I mean it's in the middle of July!"

"Well…at least we got the game…" Nick put the game in the slot of his Game cube console and as soon as he turned it on a big flash appeared on the screen, blinding them for a couple of seconds. They could hear lightning flash, something that sounded like a fat penguin laughing, when they could see again.

"Where…are we?" Jacob finally said. "And where's Nick?"

"Is it just me, or does this place looks like the same exact location of Green Greens…" Jacob said suspiciously.

"Do you think…wait no. That's impossible." Josh started.

"No wonder Nick had never heard of the game before! It's a fake! It looks like were trapped in what would be the game Kirby Adventure…"

"But of course! It's the game where Nightmare first makes an appearance. He must've set this all up!"

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, it looks like we have a game to beat, my friend. They both stood up, investigating more of their surroundings, and started off on their journey.


	3. 3: Forbidden Forests

Double-0-K and Super Spy Kirby

Chapter Three: Forbidden Forests

"Since when was the first level hard?" Jacob said as he evaded a rapid fire Shotzo.

"I don't know! Maybe SOMEONE must've put it on Extra Mode!" Josh ducked to avoid a Sir Kibble's blade, which soon hit him from behind.

"Oh yeah…sorry 'bout that."

"You just made this journey a whole lot harder…"

They continued through the forests, and started to notice all the different things that were wrong with the game.

"Man I hate the people that made this game. It's the exact same thing as Nightmare in Dreamland…except it's a lot harder." Jacob was complaining already, and they haven't even been 'playing' for ten minutes.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT! STUPID MUSIC! FIND THE STEREO! QUICK!" Josh started to yell as he ran away, screaming all the way. Jacob started to follow, not realizing they were attracting in nearby enemies.

In the Fountain of Dreams…

"Is that high enough?" The Star Orb said.

"A little louder…and turn up the frequency all the way. NO ONE CAN WITHSTAND THE ANNOYING MUSIC OF GREEN GREENS! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Nightmare laughed as he completed his first plan of trying to stop Jacob and Josh.

"Uh…yes. Mwahahahaha." Orb tried to let out an evil laugh, but he was horrible at it.

"STOP!" Nightmare snapped. "It's not dramatic when the sidekick laughs evilly. Now fire the doomsday ray at Popstar."

"No can do. One: We just used it to blow up Floria. It will take a week to recharge. Two: We ARE in Popstar."

"No, we're in a crappy game! So on the other hand…you better go charge that doomsday ray in a week or Popstar's won't be the only thing that will explode!"

"Yes sir!" Orb said as he flew away into a different room, taking shape of a human figure.

Back in Green Greens Forest…

Josh frantically searched in trees, on the ground, and even in the sky. He finally gave up. "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I'm going to die here if that music doesn't stop any sooner!"

"Hmm…that's it! Impossible! This is real life, and a game! We're supposed to do the impossible! Start digging!" Jacob exclaimed and tried to dig through the dirt.

"This is getting us nowhere…if only we had something to dig with." Josh gave up once again and sat down, only to be hit by a very fast moving animal.

"Ah-ha! A Gaw-Gaw! Get it!" Jacob leaped toward it, but Josh stopped him in midair.

"Don't you remember? This game is a fake! It could have rabies!"

Jacob ignored Josh as if he was a statue, and leaped right over him. The Gaw-Gaw bounded toward Jacob, striking him with his claw, which made him fly back. Josh, just sitting there, watched as Jacob tried to inhale the Gaw-Gaw, but it threw an exploding barrel at Kirby and he inhaled that instead, and it exploded in his stomach.

"Now I really AM wondering who made this game." Josh said as he wearily stood up, and tried to help Jacob, but he fell down because of the treacherous music.

Jacob once again tried to inhale, and when he was about to swallow another exploding barrel that was heading his way, he instantly exhaled, making it explode on the Gaw-Gaw. Before it could vanish into thin air like all enemies normally do, Jacob inhaled the Gaw-Gaw.

"Well at least you got the ability. Now start digging!" Josh said.

Jacob slowly turned around, and as soon as Josh saw him, he could tell that what he inhaled wasn't a Gaw-Gaw… "I knew that thing had rabies! Jacob! You got to snap out of it!" Josh yelled over the eerie music.

Of course, Jacob couldn't hear. He ran toward Josh with claws wide open, ready to strike. Josh jumped out of the way, looking around for something useful he could use to get Jacob knocked out, but not killing him. After running around for a while, evading his attacks, an idea popped into his head. He ran up to a tree, waiting for Jacob to run into him. As soon as he got close enough, he jumped in the air, and Jacob ran flat into the tree.

"Now for the second part of the plan…" Josh said as he picked Jacob up.

He ran toward the spot where the softest dirt was and used Jacob as a shovel. It worked out perfectly, since he still had his claws. Soon he got deep enough and found something.

"Wow! A bunch of Red Diamonds! I'll just take a few…" Josh picked up some of the red diamond but they instantly crumbled into dust and a blast of light emerged from them, knocking the ability out of Jacob.

Josh continued on digging and destroying red diamonds while doing so. Finally they reached a secret room.

"Wow! It's a miracle! Not one, but TWO treasure chests in one room!" Josh exclaimed and rushed toward them. Using Jacob's claws as a key, he opened them both with ease.

"And it looks like we have a Max Tomato and a…CD player! MWAHAHAHA!" Josh instantly smashed the CD player with Jacob's claws and relaxed on the soft ground, throwing the tomato in Jacob's mouth. It slid down his throat, instantly reviving him.

"Where are we? And what happened to the music?" Jacob asked, looking around him.

Josh only smiled as he pointed toward the smashed CD player. "We better get going now. You never know what Nightmare's up to." He stood up and climbed up the pit, with Jacob following.

"Where do we go now?" Jacob asked.

"I think I have an idea…" Josh pointed to a cannon. "We just need to find a way to light the fuse.

"I got it! I still feel feverish after eating Kawasaki's curry rice. I should be able to breathe fire still!" Jacob ran up toward the fuse and used the last of the curry rice's effect. They both quickly hopped in, and were blasted off.

They landed in what appeared to be a rocky canyon with nowhere to continue.

"A dead end…and no way to get back." Josh said.

"Remember, do the impossible!" Jacob reminded. "See that waterfall? That's got to lead somewhere…"

They jumped down and landed in another rocky canyon, and many Poppy Bros. Jr. riding on apples were running around.

"What's with all the freaks riding apples?" Josh said, forgetting about why there were so many.

"Don't you remember? The Poppy Bros?"

"Oh yeah…but where's the Poppy Bros. Sr.?"

Josh was knocked away as a big bomb struck him and he was paralyzed for five minutes. Jacob dodged all the bombs, but since the Poppy Bros. Sr. was bigger and faster, he couldn't inhale them.

Looking for a way to distract him, Jacob leaped on top of a Snooter, which got extremely mad like a Snooter would, and started to chase Jacob. He than jumped over Poppy Bros. Sr., and the Snooter ran into him. While it was distracted, Jacob quickly inhaled one of the bombs that were thrown at him. He started to place bombs all around the oversized Poppy.

As soon as Poppy killed the Snooter, he turned around, only to be blasted off by the bombs. He landed in the rushing river nearby, trying to swim back, but the current was so strong it carried him away.

"I'll be back! And you'll pay for this!" And that was the last he heard of Poppy…for now.

Jacob picked up Josh and dunked him in the water so he could regain his normal state – and it worked. In no time they were on the trail again, until they reached a warpstar.

"Should we get on it?" Jacob said as he stared at the strangely colored Warpstar.

"You never know – this is a fake game, as I've said before. It could lead us to…"Josh was still feeling woozy from the paralyzed state he was in.

"Last time you mentioned that it wasn't a bad idea. So I say we get on."

"Fine…"

They both hopped on the warpstar and were carried off to a different part of the Green Greens Forests.

"Don't come any closer," a voice moaned.

"Who goes there?" Jacob yelled out, stepping forward a bit.

"Take one more step and I will be forced to kill you." The voice continued.

"Well what can you do? You're just a voice that's probably in my head!"

"Uh…Jacob?" Josh said, staring in the sky.

"Shh! Not now! I have to find out who this thing is!" Jacob took another step, when he was nearly blown away by a big spit wad and realized he was standing right in front of Whispy himself!

"I warned you…" Whispy said as he prepared to fight.

Josh hid behind a bush, planning a sneak attack because Whispy didn't know he was there, while Jacob repeatedly threw bombs at Whispy. All the bombs were halted by the rapid fall of horrible tasting apples.

_There must be a way to stop his apples from falling…or at least a way to destroy it for real…if only I could cut it down. Wait! That's it! Cutter!_

Josh thought of a way to destroy it. Remembering back when Sir Kibble hit him with a cutter, put of it was still stuck on him. He pulled it off and inhaled it. He jumped out, and quickly used the cutter to destroy the leaves off of Whispy. The apples temporarily couldn't fall, and Whispy was immune to attacks for that short period of time.

Jacob, taking advantage of the opportunity threw a few bombs at Whispy, but unfortunately his wood was a lot tougher, and it barely did anything.

"You make me mad…" Whispy said as he started to lift his spiky roots in the air, trying to smother Jacob.

"Dodge them all for now!" Josh instructed. "I need to charge up a powerful enough cutter to go clean through him."

"How can you do that?"

"Do the impossible!"

While Jacob was jumping over the roots, another Snooter, mad at the death of his fellow Snooter came up and knocked Jacob to the ground. Right before he was about to get stabbed, Josh released the cutter, making a hole that went straight through him.

"TIMBER!" Josh yelled as Whispy fell over, and a gold diamond appeared where he used to stand.

"What is that?" Jacob rushed in after he punted the Snooter into a nearby lake.

"I don't know…but I have a feeling we need to collect these." Josh said as Jacob approached it and put it in his pocket. Instantly a warpstar came down in front of them.

"Well…you know what this means. Time to go to Ice Cream Islands!" They both hopped on the warpstar, thinking it would take them to Ice Cream Islands…but were they ever wrong!


	4. 4: World O' Nowhere

**Double-0-K and Super Spy Kirby**

Chapter Four: World O' Nowhere

The warpstar that Josh and Jacob were riding on soared above the canopy of the Green Greens forests. From above, they could see almost everything stretching around them, oceans, islands, and even a castle far away.

"This warpstar sure is taking a lot of time…" Jacob muttered as they started to fly over an abandoned beach.

"Well, at least we're out of those forests…and the blasted music won't be playing any time soon!" Josh reassured him.

"When using a warpstar to transport throughout places in games, it usually takes five seconds. And don't start off with the do the impossible crap."

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. You are always the pessimist, you know. You should learn to enjoy things in life!"

"Now is definitely not the time for a lecture. We're in the middle of something important. Who knows what Nightmare could be up to now?"

After the warpstar flew over many small islands, it started to make its decent. Slowly but surely, it automatically avoided some trees and slid on the sand, nearly falling in the water.

Josh stepped out, happy to be on land after what seemed like five minutes. He jumped in the air and landed in a big patch of ice cream, greedily devouring everything in sight.

Jacob, seeing this, said, "I'll go scout ahead a little bit to make sure we're perfectly safe to get down our guard."

"Nightmare, the young puffball is eating some of that ice cream…now could be the perfect time to release your plan B." Orb said back at Nightmare's hideout.

"Perfect. They won't think these as a threat…send in the mecha-vultures." Nightmare ordered.

"Yes sir. Jacob will be nothing without the power and encouragement of his companion. MWAHAHA…"

"What did I tell you…?"

"Yes sir. Sorry sir. I'll get to work on that doomsday ray right away sir." Orb floated away towards the laboratory.

Jacob only could find two pairs of large vultures in the far distance, thinking they were part of the background. A bit later he heard the sound of two metal objects clanking into each other, and turned around to see two mecha-vultures standing in front of him.

Jacob realized it as a threat, and started hurling bombs toward them. The bombs exploded when they touched the steel plate, but it didn't even penetrate the armor. He then hopped up on a nearby tree where they couldn't reach him at the moment and started to inhale. It took a few seconds, but he finally got one of them flying out of control towards him.

He spit it back out and it crashed into the other mecha-vulture, and they both were knocked into the deep water. The metal armor was so strong they couldn't get up and were instantly drowned.

Jacob started to rush towards where Josh was finishing his treat, but he was nowhere to be found. He checked in the towering piles of ice cream, but found nothing but oversized chocolate chips. He tried in the trees, and even in the water, but Josh was nowhere to be found.

"Jacob! Jacob!" Josh yelled from a distance.

Jacob instantly recognized the voice as his companion, and he tried to pinpoint where the sound came from. He looked up in the sky, and could barely see two more mecha-vultures flying away, carrying a helpless Josh with them.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" Jacob said as he discarded his bomb ability to lighten his load.

He started to fly after the mecha-vultures, but they were too fast and agile. He kept on flying until he was completely out of breath, and he fell back to the ground, exhausted and extremely tired.

It had been at least ten minutes before Jacob stood up, shocked from the sudden turn of events that had taken place. He decided to continue on with his journey, realizing that was the only way to save Josh. He came across a sign in front of what seemed like a small forest, and it read, "You are now exiting Ice Cream Islands. Signed, Pain T. Roller."

"They thought they could fool me, eh? Well everyone knows that's just an alias for Pa Int. Roller. Who would've known that Pa Int. Roller would be behind this? The strange part is it says exiting…" Jacob continued on the path that was trampled through the shrubbery. The landscape was turning into nothing but more forests.

"I've had enough of Whispy Woods already!" Jacob yelled aloud.

Suddenly he heard some noises behind him. He looked behind his shoulder and saw nothing. Thinking it was just his imagination, he kept at his pace, but a miniscule bit faster. The sky was turning more and more dark, making the scene a bit scarier each minute.

Then while Jacob was slumping on a tree to get some energy before he passed out on the trail, he started to here something walking behind him again. He quickly spun around to see nothing but some trees and a walked on trail which he was using.

Glancing behind him furtively every now and then, he continued on the dark trail until he decided it was time he got some rest. Right when he was looking for a good place to rest, he could here flames in the distance but didn't bother too look around for anything.

Suddenly the figure that was making all of the noises popped out of some burning bushes nearby and trapped Jacob into a strong iron bar cage.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" Jacob started.

"Why should I?" The mysterious figure stated in a strange voice.

"Uh…well…I have a family! I have…" He was interrupted by the same thing.

"I never said I was going to kill you! Unless you try to pull anything, then I might consider it."

There was a silence from there on until the figure reached its outpost, setting Jacob down in the center of a small hut.

"Like I said…" The mysterious figure said. "If you try to escape, you'll be caught and THAT'S when I turn you into Nightmare…got it?"

"Caught by whom? You won't be able to stay up all night!"

"I might not be able to, but guess who can? My guards! I'm sure they'll assure you that you don't want to escape! They're loaded with caffeine and you never know what they can do…"

Jacob caught a look at the horrifying guards and decided to take a short two hour rest before moving on. Even a hero needs his rest, right? He woke up a bit later then he expected, but it was still pretty dark out at least past 3:00 AM. After thinking for a bit, he grabbed a sheet of paper from a nearby desk and started to roll it up into a ball.

He took another piece of paper and started to roll up what looked like a drinking straw. He ripped up the ball of paper into lots of smaller pieces and he loaded all of it into the end of the straw.

He easily lock-picked the cage and before the tough guards could notice he started to rapidly fire the 'bullets' at each and every guard. Of course, because the overdose of caffeine they each went ballistic, shouting out words in a variety of different languages and running into the water, committing suicide.

Refreshed from his long nap, he set out on the trail, noticing a lack of trees, thinking he could almost be finally leaving this strange world. There was a slight fork in the road, and he decided to take the right for a change. He shortly came across a pedestal, and in it was stuck a sword.

There was an inscription on the pedestal, and it said, "Thee almighty sword of Mysticant hath been enclosed into the pedestal for centuries. The one that can release the sword from the stone will be the chosen one, to save our world from thee almighty Nightmare."

Jacob stepped up to the pedestal and reached out his arms, trying to remove Mysticant from its place. As if the greatest miracle had occurred, a strong force came over Jacob. He started to glow as he slowly removed the sword. Somehow he had been strong enough in that moment to remove Mysticant.

"So this makes me…the chosen one?" Jacob said as he waved it around.

"That is…if you ever make it out of the World of Nowhere…" the mysterious voice said. "I AM THE ALMIGHTY…"

He was interrupted as Jacob leapt toward him.


	5. 5: Tower of Terror

**Double-0-K and Super Spy Kirby**

Chapter Five: Tower of Terror

Jacob swung his sword back realizing that he was fighting a…thing. It had a Flamer's body, but it was much taller, and had arms and legs and a fiery blade. Obviously this had to be one of Nightmare's experiments. It dodged the blow and tried to stab Jacob. Jacob leaped up on the pedestal and Flamer ended up slicing clean through it. He jumped away as the pedestal split in two.

Somehow Jacob started to hover above the canopy, with a confused Flamer down below.

"Go ahead! Play your little game. You can't hide forever." Flamer taunted, not aware of what had just happened.

Jacob then realized it wasn't him, but his sword that had empowered him with this ability. After getting used to it, he flew down with Mysticant straight below him in attempt to surprise attack him. Unfortunately there was something in that Flamer that told him what was to come.

He glided away as Mysticant struck the ground. Jacob tried to release it but Flamer kept on getting closer and closer. He almost let go of the sword when a blast of wind came out of the handle and blew Flamer a few meters away.

Now with a bit more confidence, Jacob pulled out the sword and made a slight cut on Flamer's left arm. Unfortunately, it didn't affect him much. Flamer's flames started to grow bigger and his blade seemed to glow and the word, "Fantaray" could be seen on the handle.

Fireballs suddenly appeared all over the sky and moments later they were all headed toward Jacob. He was able to fend off the first wave, but then more and more appeared, and he had to use his agility instead. After a while Mysticant was knocked out of his hands and Flamer rose up into the air.

The earth started to tremble and right below Jacob's feet a crack appeared and it turned into a pit. Jacob hung on to the earth with his hand, wondering what was in the pit below. Flamer sauntered his way on over, just to scare Jacob. Jacob closed his eyes, held his hand out, and somehow Mysticant flew into his hands. He leaped up at sliced at Flamer.

The move caught him off guard and he plummeted toward the pit below.

"Phew!" Jacob gasped. "I better get going off to the next place…which I think would be…"

He was hit by a ball of molten lava and turned around to see Flamer covered in magma. Astonished, he stepped back slowly and jumped away to avoid another blast. Instantly he started to run through the forests, with Flamer following him. Flamer thought that he was running away because he was too powerful…but Jacob had something else in mind.

Eventually he reached the other end of the island, and dived into the water. Flamer paused at the shores, waiting for his air to run out so that he would have to come up for air, and that would be his chance. But something else was happening underneath.

Jacob leaped back onto the land, but he looked a lot different. He had inhaled some water and had the water ability now. He breathed out gushes of water, and this had made the Flamer faint. Jacob walked up to him, grabbed his sword and through him into the water.

After resting for a few minutes, Jacob got up and somehow his communications link started to act up.

"Jacob! Jacob! Are you there! It's me, Josh! There isn't much time left! Nightmare is preparing a…" the line went blank.

"Josh is in trouble! I must hurry!" Jacob ran until he reached a small palace. "Could it be? No…this is too small to be Butter Buildings. I better check it out, though."

Jacob busted through the door and noticed he was in a room with paint all over the floor. He gasped. "It's Pain T. Roller's hideout! There must be a warpstar somewhere in here. But I must be sure not to be seen by…"

"Me?" a familiar voice said.

"OH NO! IT'S PAIN T. ROLLER!"

"You actually fell for that? Pain T. Roller moved away to some island with a volcano. It's said to be the same one where Kit Cosmos lives. Now my master doesn't want anyone to pass through this territory. And when my master orders something…it gets done…fast."

An evil look appeared on the Paint Roller's face as he took out a magical paintbrush.

"Prepare to meet your doom…" Paint Roller jumped in the air and hundred of clones of Paint Roller appeared and circled around Jacob. "Turn back now or face the consequences."

"Jacob…never…gives…up!" He yelled and leaped in the air to avoid a big bomb that was painted.

Unfortunately by now the Paint Rollers had painted an army of monsters of all sorts, and Jacob was completely out numbered.

"This is your last chance…" all of them said.

"I can't believe the nerve of some people!" KCCKirby appeared behind the real Paint Roller and grabbed back his paintbrush, and rolled away.

Instantly all the Paint Rollers disappeared into thin air, even the real one.

"That KCCKirby…shows up in the most convenient times." Jacob smiled as he hopped on a warpstar that appeared in front of him.

In a few minutes he landed directly inside the first floor of the Butter Buildings, behind a crate. "What is going on here?" Jacob said.

Hundreds of Sword Knights, Blade Knights, Trident Knights, and even Axe Knights were wandering everywhere across the floor. They appeared to be brainwashed by something and started to run across the room, searching frantically.

_They must know I'm here…otherwise they wouldn't be searching._ Jacob thought as he snuck past a guard and paused behind another crate. He thought that some Blade Knights had spotted him as they walked up to the crate he was hiding behind. Instead of looking behind the crate, they looked in it.

"There he is!" the Blade Knights said as Meta Knight jumped out of the crate. "GET HIM!"

Four of the Blade Knights chased him up the stairs. Using the moment to sneak to the next floor, Jacob ran up with the crowd of Blade Knights, unseen to anyone until they reached the second floor. When no one could see the six of them, Jacob knocked the four blade knights out the window.

"Jacob? Is that you?" Meta Knight let out after breathing a bit.

"Meta Knight? How did you get here?"

"That storm…it was really Kracko…he has created a portal and is sucking everyone into this twisted game. He must be stopped…I know what you are doing here. If I may, I'd like to join you on your quest of saving Josh and stopping Nightmare." Meta Knight finished.

"You are in a terrible state. You need some medical attention first. Let me…"

"No, I am fine really." He stared at the horrible cut in both of his legs. "I am just exhausted. It's just that Mr. Shrine and Mr. Bright, at the top of the castle, have brainwashed all of my knights. I think you have noticed that…"

"Of course. Mr. Shrine and Bright should've been the ones behind this, especially since Butter Buildings is where they call home. But fine, I'll let you come. Just be warned…"

Meta Knight stood up and unsheathed Galaxia. He seemed to be acting better. "Then let us go! We need to hurry before the situation gets even worse. I know the way, I suggest you follow me."

"Oh great!" Jacob shouted about five minutes later. "A dead end. I thought you knew the way!"

"Ssh!" Meta Knight said as he motioned Jacob to hide behind a crack.

They looked around the room they were in and saw nothing. "Nothing is here! What are you trying to pull?" Jacob was getting annoyed.

"No…I sense something…"

Suddenly the doors behind them magically closed shut. Jacob ran up to it, trying to slice through it, but could not accomplish anything. "It's sealed by a magic barrier! Get over here and…"

Jacob was blasted by a small bolt of lightning and realized that Shine and Bright weren't the only ones atop this castle.

"It's Kracko! Wait no…that's too small…whatever it is, it's small." Meta Knight deflected a bolt which shot back at the Small Kracko, but its cloudy surroundings made sure that nothing would hit his eye.

Realizing that Meta Knight wouldn't go down as easily because of Galaxia, the strange Kracko flew up to the ceiling, and started to charge up for something big.

"Now's our chance!" Jacob said as he leaped into the air and sliced at it with both Fantaray and Mysticant. An electric charge went through his body, and he was knocked down on the ground.

Instead of it finishing Jacob off, it finally stopped charging and realized multiple lightning bolts that darted across the area. Even Meta Knight had a very difficult time trying to avoid the bolts.

"Jacob! I need you to find something! Anything that would seem useful! These crates have lots of stuff in them!" Meta Knight tried to shout over the sound of electricity.

"How can I? This is just a game!"

"Do the impossible…" Meta Knight smiled.

"Have you been watching me?"

"No…not really…just get a move on!"

ZAPPPPPPP! Meta Knight had let his guard down for just a second and he was zapped by hundreds of small bolts.

"Meta Knight!" Jacob flew up in the air.

"Don't worry…about me…I'll find a way out…but you must hurry…before Mr. Shine can complete his progress…" Meta Knight gasped as he lay on the ground to get some rest.

Furiously, Jacob leaped in the air and sliced through the small Kracko faster then he had ever moved before. His anger had enabled him to gain power and finish him off.

"Meta Knight? Are you…alive?" Jacob felt a pulse, but he was obviously not well.

"You must hurry…before Mr. Shine can complete his progress…now what did he mean by that?" Jacob pondered. "Well, Meta Knight, I'll come back…I have an important matter to take care of…" Jacob said as he walked up to the last floor before the roof.


	6. 6: Sky Heights

**Double-0-K and Super Spy Kirby**

Chapter Six: Sky Heights

Mr. Shine was gathering up his belongings. He only had about three minutes left before the tower was no more. He had to hurry or he would be gone along with everyone else. He had heard the revolt of all the warriors and assumed that Mr. Bright was already dead or gone. The one thing he didn't notice was the puffball sneaking up behind him.

Jacob darted toward one of the crates that were lying around. He opened one up, and sure enough there was another bomb. He picked it up, and it was heavier than he expected. Jacob loosened his grip and aimed for Mr. Shine. Unfortunately, he sneezed as he through the demolition and with lightning reflexes Mr. Shine turned around and burned it up in his indestructible fire barrier.

"You must be the one that destroyed Mr. Shine. Now you will burn with his remains!" Mr. Bright rapidly sent flaming objects at Jacob, and just as quickly he avoided them or shot them back.

"Feeling light headed, kid?" Mr. Bright tormented and increased his charge of fireballs.

No answer came from Jacob. He was too concentrated on the projectiles flying towards him. He was tiring out, and had to think of something quickly before he lost all of his strength and was toasted alive.

As if a light-bulb went off in his head, he jumped in a dark corner and brought together a huge block of ice with the Mysticant. He was protected for the moment, but the fireballs were already starting to melt the ice block. With the rest of his strength, Jacob picked up the ice block and hurled it at Mr. Bright.

The ice block shattered into a million pieces as soon as it hit Mr. Bright, and he was left undamaged. Mr. Bright started at Jacob and knocked him off the tower, and he fell plummeting toward the mote. Mr. Bright jumped after him just as soon.

The ice was still covering the water as Jacob was heading down. Noticing the figure falling after him, Jacob quickly pulled out Fantaray and aimed it downward. As soon as he hit the ice, the flames spread all across, quickly melting the chilly covering. Jacob barely got back to land to see Mr. Shine roar in terror as he sank into the freezing water.

Then Jacob heard some louder and faster beeping sounds and realized what was going to happen. "The bombs are still going! And Meta Knight is still in the tower!" he exclaimed.

Jacob realized there was no way he could reach the area where Meta Knight was. He glanced around, looking for a warpstar, when he saw one appear over the spot where Mr. Shine was extinguished. He hopped on, looking hopelessly at the tower as he rose up into the heavens.

Then it happened. All the bombs set off at once, filling the tower (and more) with explosions. Meta Knight was engulfed into the flaming pit, destroyed by Nightmare's Red Diamond trap.

The warpstar landed with a soft bounce on the cushy clouds, lightly forcing him off. He stared at the castle for a couple of minutes, watching it turn into ashes, and wondered if Meta Knight had escaped. But then another huge explosion diminished that thought.

"That's it!" Jacob shouted aloud. "Nightmare, you've already destroyed two of my best friends. When I find you, you're gonna have a hard time!"

Back at Nightmare's Domain:

"Sir Nightmare!" Orb shouted.

"What is it now?" Nightmare replied, exhausted.

"The bombs Shine placed has successfully gone off."

"And what became of Shine, Bright, Meta Knight, and Jacob?"

"Jacob, well, he destroyed Shine before he could escape, and he drowned Bright in the mote. He escaped just in time before the place blew up. As for Meta Knight, he and all of his knights were killed in the explosion."

"Excellent…So they double-crossed the brainwashed knights, and we double-cross Shine and Bright. They were just my pawns that I had planned to destroy Meta Knight with."

"So where is Jacob now?"

"In the Grape Gardens, he's currently on the move."

"This is one of the few times I approve of your work, Orb. But one more thing…"

"The Mecha-Vultures!" they said in unison.

Returning to the Grape Gardens…

Jacob was running along the clouds, unaware of the seven creatures staring at him from above. Originally nine mecha-vultures were created, and at the World of Nowhere four were deployed against Jacob and Josh. Two of them were destroyed and the other two escaped with Josh. Now they were all back with revenge.

The mecha-vultures silently flew up above Jacob, waiting for the sun to completely go down. Either way the vultures could take Jacob any time, but it was important only to capture him and send him to the Cloud Jail.

"Attention fellow Mechanical Vultures!" the leader of them said. "We have a problem. The target has treaded off course and is headed towards Sector B-5: The Cloud Prison. What do you suggest we try?"

"He is falling into a trap." Stated one of them. "Once he reaches the Cloud Prison we can lock him up in the laser gate cell.

"But he might let the other targets escape." Another one pointed out.

"I got it!" the leader snapped. "Let him go towards the cloud prison. Then when he gets close we will release the dispatch attack leader."

The seven mecha-vultures flew away into the darkness, searching for the so called dispatch attack leader. Eventually it did get really dark, and Jacob decided to set up camp again. He rolled out some supplies and lay on the soft, fluffy cushions of clouds.

He slept a dreamless sleep that night and nothing had attacked him or captured him at all during the night. Not even a single mecha-vulture had passed over him. Of course Jacob didn't know anything about this, and that definitely meant trouble.

Jacob packed up his stuff again and started to munch on some grapes that were just lying on the ground. As soon as he got all the stuff into his pack and stood up, he started to walk. But before he could take one step, a huge durasteel cage fell on him. It knocked him to the ground, and by the time he got up he was trapped.

Jacob slashed the cage with his blades, but the cage was protected magically by some sort of spell. He sat on the ground, and for the first time noticed that someone else was in the cage. He spun around and saw another puffball, lying on the ground.

"Josh? Is that you?" Jacob yelled in excitement. The puffball was sleeping so there was no answer. Jacob woke him up, only to realize it wasn't Josh.

"Kirby! What are you doing here in this…game?" Jacob asked.

"I…," Kirby started. "I…don't really know, actually. The last thing I remember was…Oh yeah! Now I remember! Chaos is everywhere in Dreamland! So after it started to rain, it turned into a thunder storm in less than 30 seconds and then before we know it, Kracko was out there sucking people into a portal, and it led us here."

"You mean that storm that just randomly came out of nowhere?" Jacob asked in astonishment.

"Yeah. Say, how did you get here?"

"Oh, I think Josh and I may have opened the portal. But on the other hand, I started off at the Vegetable Valley and at least I've worked my way up here…"

"Where is Josh anyways?"

"Oh, back at the so called 'Ice Cream Islands' he was captured and taken away while I was just left in some dark and scary domain."

There was a deep silence for some time, when suddenly Kirby spoke up.

"Of all things, if we were trapped in a cage, wouldn't someone have been here by now?"

"Only if they're a huge tub of lard in literal terms." Jacob said, nervous.

They listened carefully and could start hearing big thumps far away. They were getting closer by the second and each time they were both a bit more frightened.

"I take that back…" Jacob stated. "I meant a tiny, tiny, TINY, little weakling."

As if out of nowhere something landed on top of the cage, breaking it, and Jacob and Josh quickly escaped before they were squished. They both darted across the clouds for about 10 yards just to be safe. They turned around and saw a live, huge, blue, cube that was staring at them.

"Is that…Blocky?" Jacob wondered as he stared at the monstrous cube.

"I don't even want to know!" Kirby answered as he hopped away from the figure jumping towards him.

"MY NAME IS ICE BLOCK!!!" the thing roared out.

"Hmm…you must be one of Nightmare's experiments! This could be interesting!" Jacob pulled out Mysticant and sped towards the Ice Block.

Unfortunately, it had a higher defense than just ice and Jacob was forced backwards after trying to cut through. Ice Block wasn't worried about Kirby now because he had no weapon and nothing was nearby that he could copy.

"Ok, you asked for it! Mysticant Fire!" Jacob chanted the words and first his sword started to glow, and suddenly it released a large beam of fire and directly hit Ice Block. Ice Block evaporated into millions of molecules and they just floated there for some time.

"Nice! That was so easy I bet it was actually a…" Jacob was interrupted by the sound of something morphing back together. Before he could spin around, he was knocked to his feet by the Ice Block.

"MWAHAHA!" Ice Block laughed evilly. "That was just a defense mechanism! Now you will pay!" Ice Block jumped in the sky and landed straight on Jacob. Then both of his swords slid across the clouds, landing near Kirby's feet.

Jacob gasped in amazement and for breath. "The Fantaray!" Jacob let out with a cough.

Kirby paid no attention to Jacob, the swords, or Ice Block. He was gazing into the skies. A storm had come, and rain was falling everywhere. Speedy winds blew all across the clouds. Out of nowhere a portal appeared in the sky. Seven dark figures slowly flew out of the portal. They were holding on to one big thing, but it was impossible to tell what it was with all the rain.

The portal disappeared into thin air as something big came out of it. It looked like another cloud, but there was something big in the center of it and spikes surrounded the cloud in every direction known to anyone.

Then the smoke started to clear up and they were recognizable. The seven things were the seven mecha-vultures and they were all clinging to a cage. In front of the vultures was the one cloud known to be alive, none other than the devastating Kracko.

Then Kirby came to himself again and quickly grabbed both blades. He was about to slash at the vultures and the cage when he heard a cry of help from inside. He squinted to see inside the cage and had first thought that Jacob had somehow been carried over to them. Then he saw Jacob still under Ice Block, and realized that the puffball in the cage was Josh.

Kirby first leaped over to Ice Block and thrust the Fantaray into the center of the mutated ice cube. Kirby stared in amazement as Ice Block slowly melted into a big puddle of water. Jacob leaped up and grabbed back Mysticant, and Kirby kept the Fantaray for the time being.

One of the mecha-vultures, most likely the leader, said in a robotic voice, "By order of the dispatch attack leader, Kracko, you are either to surrender to us or pay the price…of death."

"You are clearly outnumbered…" the shadow of Kracko loomed over Jacob and Kirby as he spoke. "Resistance is hopeless. There is nothing you can do to stop the destruction of Popstar!"

"What do you mean destruction?" Jacob asked in a manner as if he had forgotten he was surrounded by enemies.

"Certainly you should know! After all, what other reason would you be here for?" Kracko started to tell him what was really going on. "You see, Nightmare didn't have the time to openly attack Popstar…yet. So to start it off, he formed a trap. After Popstar is no more, you will all becoming mindless slaves of no free will, serving the dark lord. But now you must make a decision…or you won't have a choice."

Jacob and Kirby just stood there, wondering why he said the word yet. "I have a feeling this won't end if we ever make it out of this game…" Jacob muttered so only Kirby could hear him as he silently raised his blade.

"So be it." Kracko said. "Prepare to meet your demise!" Kracko zapped first at the cage where Josh had been, only to realize he wasn't there. "Sneaky, are we? Mecha Vultures, attack!" Kracko commanded as he flew up into the air to watch the action.

First the leader of the mechanical vultures flew down and landed on the ground. He was in heavier armor than any other mecha-vulture, and was the most skilled, too. His eyes were bloodshot with red and his steel covering darker and scarier than all of them combined. He was twice as large and definitely twice as strong.

He was shortly followed by the six normal mecha-vultures. Jacob could determine two of them with orange streaks along the steel, the ones that had captured Josh. The four others were just ordinary mecha-vultures, plain and bold as the ones that were now drowning in an ocean.

Apparently Josh had literally slipped through the cage while Kracko was giving his 'Prepare to Die' speech. He had silently appeared behind Jacob and Kirby, and no one had realized he was there for the short time except for Kirby. Kirby had already handed Josh the Fantaray and was already trying to find a way to short circuit the robots.

Once all the mecha-vultures landed, Kracko released a bolt of lightning that hit nothing purposely and said, "Let the games begin!"

Jacob fended off some swipes of the master's deadly claws and bladed wings. The master was centered on Jacob and the others were all up on Josh. Jacob hopped away as he released a deadly acid that would've burned right through him. The master swung his super sharp wings towards Jacob, acting as if they were swords. It was hard for Jacob to defend against two blade-wings, so Jacob retreated some yards and blasted laser bolts from his sword against the master. They were penetrated by the multiple layers of durasteel and he just slowly walked towards him, not even feeling the bolts. Then something unexpected happened. Jacob just disappeared into thin air, not a trace of where he could've gone.

The dark face of the master turned into a puzzled expression and glanced everywhere, wondering where and how he could appear in some random place. But really, Jacob had used his super speedy talent and went down straight through the clouds. He was on a lower layer and was furtively creeping over to where the master was. He silently empowered the sword with the power of Mysticant energy and before the master could realize that there was a crackling noise below him he was stabbed straight through from below. Jacob pulled his blade out and jumped back to the upper layer.

Unfortunately, the energy blow had merely penetrated the armor. He was still in perfect condition, but now he was vulnerable. They continued their clash of sword versus wing-blade and Jacob was running out of energy, while the master, being a robot, had no need to rest.

Then Jacob decided to bring the battle to an end, even though his plan was risky. Jacob called upon the Mysticant air and forced the wind against the master, and he was blown off the edge. But it wasn't exactly over right then.

Knowing that this battle was lost for him, the master grew his claws into its sharpest position and made three colossal cuts into Jacob, and as if dead Jacob fell off the edge along with the master vulture.

Josh stopped his fight for a moment and ran to the edge of the clouds. He saw the vulture falling first and 20 feet above him down fell a heavily bleeding Jacob. First the vulture landed on the spiked rocks that were below the clouds and within less than a second it made a huge explosion, which engulfed Jacob in as well. If that wasn't enough, then the mountain nearby was destroyed in the explosion and collapsed on top of the two of them.

Josh stared in horror as all the misfortune in the world had taken place right there in that very spot. He was alone, unable to fight any longer and was about to abandon all hope.


	7. 7: In the Earth

**Double-0-K and Super Spy Kirby**

Chapter Seven: In the Earth

Josh was still staring in disbelief at the mountain that had just been destroyed. He had forgotten all about the presence of Kracko and the Mecha-Vultures. He was about to leap down there after him when something stopped him.

Josh was thrown to the ground and quickly looked up and saw the mecha-vultures surrounding him. One grabbed the Fantaray and stuck it in front of Josh's face to make sure he wouldn't move any further. Then the rest of them all stepped aside to make way for Kracko's descent.

"Well, well, well." Kracko started with an evil look in his one huge eye. "What did I tell you, you foolish little puffball? Jacob is now dead and you've been abandoned by that other puffball. Now I give you one last chance: Join me, or face the consequences!"

The blades of the mecha-vultures all shot up as soon as he finished. "Now it's time to decide." Kracko ended with an evil laugh that shook the heavens.

Josh first looked around and hoped he could see Kirby coming up with a plan to save him. But when he saw the puffball picking grapes up as fast as he could, he gave up on that, too.

"Alright," Josh gave in, but still stalling somewhat just incase something happened. "But…on one condition."

"And what would that be?" Kracko gave him a grim stare.

"I would like to see that the Dark Lord himself would just release one person from the game that doesn't include me, Jacob, or Kirby."

"Go on…"

"And that person…would be…" But before Josh could finish his request a very loud, irritating noise came from behind Kracko.

Without turning around, Kracko instantly started to charge up his lightning bolt, ready to strike. The thing that had cried out was Kirby; except for now he was looking like he had ate a watermelon and swallowed it whole.

What had really happened was during the whole time Kirby was gathering up a huge pile of grapes and inhaled them, but didn't actually swallow. I bet you're wondering how grapes would stop Kracko. Well, Kirby had a plan, and it was a good one.

Kracko was almost finished charging up, the sparks already zooming through him, when Kirby started to spit out the grapes. They came out in a rapid fire line, penetrating Kracko. But something else happened, too. When the grapes exploded, liquid gushed out and it made contact with the energy.

Kracko started to look like he was a malfunctioning robot as he quivered around, trying to find a way to stop it, but nothing could.

"He's gonna blow!" Josh yelled.

Kirby looked at the ground below them. "Let's jump!" he replied.

"Are you crazy?" Josh asked but before he could answer he found himself jumping off anyways.

Just as the two leaped off the clouds, Kracko seemed to explode, destroying everything that was closely surrounding him. The clouds just seemed to disappear, loose nuts and bolts could be seen flying everywhere, and that was the last anyone had seen of Kracko.

Josh and Kirby didn't need to look for a place to land safely. Apparently the mountain was a 'roof' for an underground series of caves. Both of them aimed towards the cave so they wouldn't get stabbed by the spiked rocks up top.

Kirby landed softly, but Josh fell with a clank on a sharp object. It was the Mysticant. He picked it up without Kirby noticing and than they looked around. The whole place literally had been smashed up, as if something went through and recklessly destroyed the cave. Stalactites and stalagmites were lying shattered across the ground and fresh saw marks were all over them.

"Is every place in this crazy game a twisted and deadly world?" Josh moaned as he looked at his surroundings. "Ever since I entered here it seems that a curse has been laid upon the game. There must be someone that laid the curse on this game!"

After Josh had finished his small rant, there was a small silence. For the first time they were able to listen, instead of look, at the environment. Heavy footsteps could be heard far away. They were getting closer, and now even Kirby could hear them. The footsteps couldn't be those of a puffball, as they were very heavy and unearthed the ground.

"And there is." A mysterious voice spoke out. Immediately Josh and Kirby drew their blades, circling around a small perimeter to see what they could find.

Almost out of nowhere a huge bug-like figure appeared in the floor. He must've been somehow underneath them or just really good in the arts of stealth and concealment.

"I come in peace!" It said as they aimed their swords at him. "And I know your troubles. Come, let me show you something."

"Wait just a minute!" Kirby said before anyone could move. "I know just who you are. You're Bugzzy!"

"So you may have noticed!" Bugzzy said and Kirby was ready to pounce at him in no time. "Minions, arise!"

Out of nowhere thousands of the beasts of the earth rose out of the ground. Many menacing bullet shaped like figures surrounded them. If they made one sign of attack, the bullet like figures would dart after both of them, sending the whole cave to oblivion.

"Now if you may, I would like to speak to both of you." Bugzzy started. "You are in no condition to fight. I have been a spy, hidden among the trees, land, and sky. You have already lost two companions in battle. Would you like to be next to Jacob's grave?"

They knew it was a rhetorical question, and there was a grim silence after he said that.

"I didn't think so." Bugzzy started back up again. "So I will give you a choice, just like Kracko. But now, you can't escape. Here are your choices. You can refuse and stay here to get slaughtered by my entire Dyclops army and burn in the fires of the destruction of Popstar, or you can join Nightmare and escape Popstar before it is destroyed and live a full life. It is your choice!"

Bugzzy let Josh think for a moment, and right when he was about to answer something came from behind.

"I am not dead." A voice staggered from behind. "Nor do I want to be."

Bugzzy flipped around, expecting Jacob or Meta Knight, but it wasn't either of them. It looked exactly like Jacob, to be honest, but it didn't look like a living thing. It was…a spirit, or a ghost.

Kirby gasped. "Is that... the spirit of Jacob?" Kirby stared at it, thinking that Jacob really was dead.

Josh, on the other hand, was smiling. He knew exactly what was going on. It was a secret power of the Mysticant that enabled the original wielder to summon a spirit that can conduct ultimate power. It was only able to have been accessed in direst need, and that was an incredibly rare occasion. Josh had glanced at a book of ancient power in the Cloud Prison and had read about the Mysticant. And ever since the sword was glowing sine he reached Yogurt Yard, he knew that Jacob was going to pull something off.

The spirit lunged forward, vanquishing all the Dyclops that tried to collide into him. One by one the Dyclops were defeated, and soon the last one had been zapped away into nothingness. Bugzzy slowly stepped backwards, slightly glancing left or right for sign of escape. He instantly ran off to the darkness.

The horribly cut body of Jacob staggered forward into the heart of the cave, and he collapsed in weariness. Kirby ran to help heal Jacob while Josh wielded the Mysticant and ran off after Bugzzy.

Bugzzy's tracks were extremely easy to figure out. He was really heavy, probably even heavier than the master mecha-vulture. Bugzzy's strength wasn't the only thing that was of great power, though. Despite his weight, he could move more skillfully than Josh had ever seen someone run.

"Think, Josh, think." Josh thought to himself as he was pursuing. "I won't be able to outrun him, but maybe I can try to use the powers of this blade…"

Josh aimed the sword at Bugzzy from afar, wondering what it would take to fire out something. He didn't care what it was, as long as it was destroyed. Bugzzy was rapidly increasing his speed. Then a vision came to him.

The vision was a third-person view of Jacob. He was in a dark forest in the middle of the night, holding a shining blade: Mysticant. Josh watched as Jacob leapt at a mutated thing that looked partly like Flamer, and he Jacob chanted out some words. 'Mysticant Ice' is what he yelled as a block of ice appeared in thin air.'

"It's that simple?" Josh said aloud as he targeted the fowl bug-like menace. Josh found his mark, and satisfied, he shouted out, "Mysticant Water," and just like that he started to hear some rumbling.

Water burst in through the ceiling, headed towards Buggy, and filled that small section of the cave with water. Josh leaped up through one of the cracks in the cave, landed on ground, and watched as Bugzzy sank to the bottom.

"That ended well!" Josh said, rubbing some dirt of his hands.

Just as he was about to jump back into the dry part of the cave something sprung onto his back.

"HE'S DESTROYING THE YOGURT YARD! RUN IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!!!!" a voice screamed into his ears, ringing all the way through.

Josh spun around dizzily and saw what appeared to be a hamster running in circles like he was delirious. "Rick?" Josh asked in confusion. There was no answer, but instead he kept on screaming.

"HE HAS ALREADY DESTROYED HALF OF THE PLACE! FOLLOW ME AND I'LL SHOW YOU!"

Rick ran off into the caves, with Josh following close-at-hand. It was part of the cave Josh hadn't noticed before, even though it was right next to the open area where Bugzzy had attack them. Even Josh had trouble traveling through the narrow path they were in. Finally he stopped for a brief five second rest, when he realized Rick was already out of sight.

"Rick! Hold on! I was trying to..." his sentence was cut off into a mutter as he entered another huge area. Except for this was different…very, very, different.

The area appeared to be the exact same as the area he was in before, but there was a huge crack in the middle of the floor. Josh stepped close to the peak and peered down into the crack. It was as if he was staring into the heart of a volcano. Magma floated everywhere, and the only land that could be seen was a narrow path, a bridge, that went all along the flames. The bridge went as far as the eye could see both ways, and it probably went all around the earth of this game.

"Who could've done this?" Josh yelled out in horror.

"It's a robot gone mad." Rick silently stated. He had obviously calmed down all the way since they first encountered above the cave. Then he continued his explanation. "Heavy Mole has been reactivated, and Nightmare has dark plans for him. Heavy Mole has been destroying the Yogurt Yard, and now this whole mixed up game, too. He's creating a bridge that runs through all ends of this bizarre world, and it will soon be the only land that you can walk on."

He paused to let it sink in. "The Bridge is already completed and he's placed mines throughout the whole world. It's only a matter of hours before he blows the fuse and Nightmare's Domain of Fire will be completed."

"Then there isn't much time…" Josh said slowly. "Follow me! We must tell this to the others!"

"The others?..." Rick question himself, but followed Josh back anyways.

They briskly darted through the narrow hallway, turned at the point of the flooded cavern and arrived at the area in no time.

"Jacob is doing just fine!" Kirby sat up from his place on the ground. "There was some bit of potion I found in the Dyclops with the sleeping power. It was made of healing herbs that could heal nearly any wound, unless it was seriously fatal."

"I feel better already!" Jacob jumped up to his feet. No sign of anything happening to him was showing, except for some green liquid lying where the wounds would be.

"Great! Well there's something you hear, but first, let me introduce you to someone who will be joining in our travels!" Josh exclaimed, giving new information to Jacob, Kirby, AND Rick.

Josh told the two of them every single event that occurred on his very small journey, from the Bugzzy chase to the cave flooding, and from Rick's appearance to the Cracks of Fire. Then he told them about Rick's explanation and how the four of them only had a couple more hours to stop Heavy Mole.

"Then there's only one thing to do…" Jacob started.

"Follow me!" Rick said, while the other three followed right behind him.


	8. 8: Cracks of Fire

Double-0-K and Super Spy Kirby

Double-0-K and Super Spy Kirby

Chapter Eight: Cracks of Fire

Rick took the lead, scampering through the narrow passageway. Behind him was Josh, puffing up a storm with the Fantaray right at hand. Then the newly healed Jacob wielding the Mysticant followed and Kirby lagged behind for most of the time.

"Slow down!" Kirby yelled through the corridor, as if anyone would wait for him. "You're going way too…" Kirby's sentence ended in a mumble as he rejoined the group, staring in awe at the fiery scene.

"That's what I mean by a bridge atop a sea of magma." Josh breathed heavily.

"Now that I look at it, I don't understand how Heavy Mole pulls off something like that!" Jacob stated.

"Wow…" Kirby said, stupidly.

"He's not alone…" Rick explained. "He's got lots of baddies of his own, not including those Dyclops."

"Wow…" Kirby said again.

"I bet the bridge is finished by now!" Josh added. "We must hurry down before everything explodes!"

--KIRBY WAS ABOUT TO SAY SOMETHING REALLY STUPID BUT THE AUTHOR REMOVED IT DUE TO ITS BIZARRE WEIRDNESS--

"Then let's get going!" Rick said.

"But how…?" Jacob asked.

"Uh…just aim for the bridge, and try not to miss."

The four of them hesitantly leaped into the crack, aiming for the bridge. One by one they plopped down onto the bridge, in the same order as they had came, but when Kirby had jumped in he had lost his footing and started to fall towards the fire.

Josh instantly tried out a special power of his Fantaray. He blasted a fire bolt at Kirby, but instead of scorching him to his fiery demise, it brought him back safely to the narrow bridge. He completely forgot about pain that very second.

"Nice save…" Kirby said sarcastically. "I'll send you a thank-you card when this burn wears off."

"Hey, it's better than the other option you had!" Josh laughed in a teasing manner.

"Enough with the joking around, I hear something up ahead." Jacob signaled them to quiet down.

They heard footsteps, slowly moving along a path, than it became running, and abruptly a loud buzzing and a roar was heard from some kind of a machine. After a painful screaming it had ended.

"That buzzing noise – could it be?" Rick questioned, frightened.

"I sure hope not, but either way, I am out of here!" Kirby ran the other direction, but was intercepted by Josh.

"You remember why we are here, right?"

"Sure. Move along, and I'll follow behind all of you."

"Not so fast! This time you'll take the lead."

With a groan, Kirby slowly stepped up to the front of the line. "Now I think I heard the sound coming up that way and to the left a little." Jacob instructed.

The four of them passed under rock archways that the Heavy Mole had carefully built to withstand the heat and pressure of Game Popstar's depths. His weight alone would normally break the rocky bridge, but there was some mysterious power source that kept it afloat.

Finally, they made it to where Jacob thought he had heard the screaming. "Everyone, search this area. There's got to be some evidence or clue to where to find Heavy Mole or his explosive main area. There might be away to shut all of them down from that place."

After searching and searching and when they had nearly given up, they heard a faint cry: "Over…here…" something said in a crackly voice.

Jacob ran up to a cappy that was lying on the ground. He had been chopped in two by some blade and had no longer than a minute to live. He lay in a puddle of blood that leaked into the magma below every second.

"You must…be the ones…who came to…destroy…him!" it said as the rest of the group came up to him. "There is something…you must know…there is a generator…at his explosives center…it holds this network up. Inside it…is a remote…that when the button…is pressed…this place will fall…and this world…will collapse. Whatever you do…grab the remote…it manages both the floating technology…and the explosives. When it comes to fighting Nightmare…and you return to Popstar, press the button…and send this world…back to nothingness."

"We need to get you out of here quickly! There's a…" Josh started but was interrupted by the cappy.

"No…my time…is over." With his last dying breath, he shut his eyes, and a cracking sound was heard below him.

"Get back!" Jacob shouted and everyone immediately did so. The ground beneath the cappy gave way, and it pummeled hopelessly to the fiery abyss.

"Something must be damaging the generator!" Rick exclaimed. Normally that wouldn't happen!"

"And I'm sure it isn't in Heavy Mole's plans…yet." Josh said grimly.

The four of them searched far and wide, as far as they dared, to find any trace of an explosive master control room or Heavy Mole. Occasionally parts of the floor would collapse and they would have to go another way, but once they saw a stray Dyclops floating around.

"Hold your ground!" Jacob whispered. "We could use this Dyclops."

"I'm beginning to catch your drift…" Rick exclaimed. "It will eventually end up somewhere important – to him and to us."

"Sure, just be quiet and all. When one of them is on your tail, you got a whole army coming towards you." Kirby said.

They furtively crept behind the Dyclops with renewed hopes, but that quickly stopped once they reached a gap. The Dyclops just floated past it, unaware of any gaps or people following him. This gap was larger in size than any other thing they had faced before. No tricks they had could get them across this one – without being noticed.

"This is a network of trenches, right?" Jacob recalled. "Then if we just turn this bend over to our right, we should be able to make it back to the Dyclops in no time." There was a silence as they thought about the plan. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's get out of here!"

Running as fast as their legs could go, they took a right along with two more to reach the direction they were aiming for. But instead of a Dyclops in sight or even another long, endless, corridor, they were in a room. It was a wide, room with rocky flooring, just like everything else. It appeared to be untouched by the deadly arm of Heavy Mole. That was generally a good sign.

"Where are we?" Kirby familiarized himself to the emptiness of the room.

"Somewhere Heavy Mole hasn't been." Rick shuddered.

"I got a bad feeling about this place…" Josh said loud enough to hear it echo in the dark part of the room.

"Search the area," Jacob said. "We could find a trace of the…"

A low, rumble shook the area, interrupting Jacob. The ground quaked beneath their feet and pebbles and small stones fell from the ceiling. Louder, and louder, the source of the rumble drew near.

"Not another earthquake! I don't think this ground can withstand another one of those." Rick yelled in terror.

"Not an earthquake…" an unknown voice sounded from the corridor they had entered from. "You shouldn't be sticking your nose where it doesn't belong…" the thing laughed evilly. "Especially you five…I was instructed personally by the Dark Lord himself to do his bidding." The figure slowly stepped into view.

"It's the Heavy Mole!" Kirby exclaimed. "But somehow he looks different…"

Sure enough, Heavy Mole had gone under a revamp in one of Nightmare's hidden factories. His armor plating was of more advanced technology, shiny new durasteel to be exact. His mace arms were coated in adamant material, making the spikes more devastating.

"Hehehe…" Heavy Mole laughed again. "Prepare to be exterminated!"

Heavy Mole swung his mechanical arms at Jacob, knocking him through the rock hard wall with deadly force and accuracy. Two Dyclops that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere raced over to Jacob. One put him on his feet, and the other activated portable laser cage technology.

Instantly lasers shot up and trapped Jacob into a bizarre force field. Mysticant was still in hand, so he tried to call upon Mysticant Laser to get out, but it bounced of the laser wall and fried him in return. The blow had temporarily knocked him out of his state-of-being.

Josh furiously shot fiery projectiles at Heavy Mole, some were knocked off back at him, and the ones that weren't dodged were absorbed in the durasteel. Josh, now more enraged than ever, he jumped at Heavy Mole himself. His sword was no match for the futuristic technology of Heavy Mole, and as soon as Josh had made that mistake, Heavy Mole whacked him with his arm, sending him flying through the catacombs.

The Dyclops were starting to follow Josh, but realizing Heavy Mole's plan, Kirby inhaled both of them at the same time and swallowed each one. Kirby had swallowed one Dyclops with the sleep ability and one Dyclops with the hammer ability. Something strange was bound to happen. First Kirby fell to the floor in what would be a deep sleep, but then a hammer appeared in the middle of the air. It started to spin wildly then fended off all the other Dyclops in the area. Then the hammer went towards Heavy Mole. It smashed and smashed until it shattered his left flank of armor and his left arm. Then it all disappeared and Kirby returned to his deep sleep.

Rick knew that Kirby had created a weak spot for him to take advantage of, but he had no idea what to use. He avoided blows by climbing up the walls and hurling huge stones at Heavy Mole's weak point. This did nothing except for slightly scratch him. Then Rick's energy had run out, and he was down on the ground, and Heavy Mole was about to strike him. Suddenly Heavy Mole stopped in his tracks.

About a minute earlier…

Josh slowly rose from his position. He had crashed through many walls and landed in another empty room where Heavy Mole hadn't reached. It looked pretty blank, except for a few shiny rocks in the corner. As Jacob stepped closer, he noticed it wasn't any ordinary rock; it was iron. He inhaled the precious metal and transformed in to none other than…Iron Kirby! He had become larger and coated with a thick coat of what seemed to be gold. He rolled on over back to the battle scene.

Now, at this very moment…

Josh jumped on to Heavy Mole with full force. He flew back on to the ground. Using this moment, Josh started to suck the iron armor of Heavy Mole. He drained and drained and drained until there was nothing left except for a big fat Mole.

"That looks like…Wow! It is! So Moley was behind all this!" Rick exclaimed. Sure enough, under all that heavy armor was Moley, who apparently left the Cabbage Caverns and started to work in the Yogurt Yard.

"Now, return to your home in the Cabbage Caverns and never return!" Josh shouted in victory and sent Moley a blow so powerful that he may have well landed in the Cabbage Caverns.

With the defeat of Moley, all the effects wore off that he had placed on Anti-Dreamland. The catacombs that had been dug under the earth were being run over with dry earth as if Moley had never tried to dig them. All the Dyclops vanished into thin air, and the generators involved in the plot to blow Anti-Dreamland to the underworld and beyond were destroyed. Or at least, all except for the one that the remote that the cappy had talked about controlled. The laser gate cage disappeared and Jacob and Kirby had returned to full health. Out of thin air, a remote appeared in the middle of the room.

"This must be the remote that the cappy had told us about." Jacob said and picked it up. I'll store it for later when we actually will need it.

"How do you think we'll be able to use it?" Josh asked.

"If we ever get out of this place we can destroy all traces of the evil here. Hopefully that will affect the evil in the real world." Jacob explained.

"Huh…maybe it could! Maybe some of the evil here was sucked in like us. It's a wide possibility." Rick added.

"That just gave me an idea! We don't even have to defeat Nightmare by ourselves! As soon as we rescue Nick we can get out of there and blow the place back to where it came from!" Jacob spoke with a sense of accomplishment.

"Not so fast…haven't you noticed? When we travel from one level to the next, we can only get there by portal or warpstar, and sometimes by getting there ourselves. But the passageway, portal, or warpstar only appears after the boss has been beaten! We have to take the hard way out of this one." Kirby said as they walked across the real earth, headed towards the ocean.


End file.
